A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 43 - Jon V
Jon V ist das dreiundvierzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Qhorin Halbhand erreicht mit seinen Männern die Faust der Ersten Menschen, wo er sich sofort mit Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont bespricht. Er berichtet, dass Manke Rayder vorhabe, mit Hilfe von Zauberei eine Bresche in die Mauer zu schlagen, und überzeugt ihn davon, dass drei Erkundungsgruppen in die Frostfänge gehen sollten, um mehr über Mankes Pläne zu erfahren. Als Mormont zustimmt, wählt Qhorin Jon Schnee aus, mit ihm und einigen anderen auf die Erkundungsmission in die Berge zu gehen. Synopsis Jon Schnee wird des Nachts von einem Horn geweckt. Das Lager erwacht langsam und Jon sieht, wie die Männer einen Augenblick fürchten, dass es einen zweiten Hornstoß geben könnte, was einen Angriff bedeutet hätte, doch es bleibt bei einem. Er begibt sich zu Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, der erklärt, dass Qhorin endlich eintreffe. Er schickt Jon los, um ihn zum Zelt des Lord Kommandanten zu bringen. Qhorin war schon vor Tagen erwartet worden, und die Brüder der Nachtwache hatten viel darüber diskutiert. Nicht nur Eddison Tollett hatte gemeint, den 100 Brüdern vom Schattenturm sei etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen, auch Männer wie Ser Ottyn Wyters rieten, sich sofort wieder in die Schwarze Festung zurückzuziehen. Ser Mallador Locke wollte Richtung Schattenturm aufbrechen, um herauszufinden, was Qhorin zugestoßen sein könnte. Thoren Kleinwald hingegen will den Milchwasser entlang in die Berge hinaufziehen, um Manke Rayder zu überraschen. Darauf erwidert Ser Ottyn, dass sie zahlenmäßig trotzdem weit unterlegen seien, und Jarmen Bockwell ergänzt, dass es unter dem Freien Volk durchaus auch gefürchtete Krieger gebe wie Rasselhemd, Harma Hundekopf oder Alfyn Krähentöter. Sie hatten lange gestritten, waren aber zu keiner Einigung gekommen, und am Ende hatten sie beschlossen, noch ein paar Tage zu warten. Jon findet Edd und sie wecken Hake, denn er soll den Neuankömmlingen etwas zu Essen kochen. Im Lager trifft er auf den bleichen Samwell Tarly, der fragt, ob Benjen Stark zurückgekehrt sei. Jon denkt darüber nach, dass es immer schwieriger wurde, noch Hoffnung für seinen Onkel zu haben. Er hatte sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, ob der Mantel mit dem Drachenglas, den er am Fuß der Faust gefunden hatte, nicht vielleicht von Benjen sein könnte. Der Fund blieb dennoch ein Rätsel. Als die ersten Männer vom Schattenturm am Ringwall eintreffen, erkennt Jon, dass einige von ihnen verwundet sind. Jon erkennt Qhorin sofort, obwohl er ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen hat. Halbhand wird er genannt, weil er drei Finger seiner rechten Hand verlor, als er bei einem Kampf die Axt eines Wildlings abwehren musste, weil sie ihm sonst den Schädel gespalten hätte. Er grüßt knapp und verlangt Essen für seine Männer und Verpflegung für die Pferde. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Mormont machen, sagt Qhorin, dass Jon die Augen seines Vaters Eddard Stark habe. Er habe ihn und dessen Vater Rickard Stark gekannt. Dann fragt Qhorin nach Geist, aber Jon erzählt, dass der Schattenwolf nachts jage und erst zur Dämmerung wieder zu ihm zurückkehre. Bei Mormont angekommen berichtet Qhorin, dass sie auf dem Weg Ärger hatten mit Alfyn Krähentöter, der von Manke losgeschickt wurde, um die Mauer auszukundschaften. Qhorin und seine Männer haben vier Brüder verloren, dafür ist Alfyn gefallen und die meisten seiner Männer. Trotz allem konnten aber auch einige entkommen, obwohl sie sie verfolgt hatten. Sie haben die Gefangenen verhört und konnten einiges herausfinden, das aber will Mormont im Zelt besprechen, womit er Jon Bier holen schickt und Qhorin ins Zelt führt. Jon setzt sich ans Lagerfeuer zu Edd, im Zelt hört er Mormont und Qhorin reden, kann aber nichts verstehen. Dass Alfyn tot ist, hält er für gut, aber er fragt sich, warum Qhorin trotzdem so ernst war. Er denkt auch über die Stimmung in der Truppe nach, die sich stetig verschlechtert. Letzte Nacht hatte er Chett, Lark und ein paar andere Brüder zufällig belauschen können, die die Unternehmung für eine einzige Torheit halten und an Mormonts Führungsqualitäten zweifeln. Chett spricht sogar offen von Meuterei, falls der Befehl kommt, in die Frostfänge zu gehen. Jon hatte kurz überlegt, die Geschichte Mormont zu erzählen, wollte seine Kameraden dann aber doch nicht verraten. Nun betrachtet er seinen neuen Dolch, den er sich aus einer der Drachenglas-Klingen geschaffen hat. Er hat auch solch ein Messer für Mormont und Grenn gebastelt, Sam hatte er das Kriegshorn geschenkt, das allerdings nicht funktioniert, weil es einen Sprung hat. Auch gibt er ihm eine Speerspitze und ein Dutzend Pfeilspitzen, den Rest verteilt er unter seinen Freunden. Jon fragt sich noch immer, was dieser seltsame Fund zu sagen hat, und selbst Mormont kann sich keinen Reim daraus machen, aber vielleicht weiß Qhorin ja, was das zu bedeuten hat. Kaum jemand ist weiter in den Norden vorgedrungen als Halbhand. Jon bringt das Essen, dass Edd zubereitet hat, in das Zelt und hört, was Qhorin und Mormont besprechen. Qhorin erklärt gerade, dass die Gefangenen erzählt haben, dass Manke alle kleineren und größeren Häuptlinge wie Rasselhemd oder den Weiner hinter sich vereint habe und die größte Heerschar aufgestellt habe, die man sich vorstellen könne. Mormont ist der Meinung, dass die Mauer und die Könige, die gerade um das Reich kämpfen, gewarnt werden müssen. Qhorin entgegnet, dass die Könige nicht viel anrichten können, und dass ihre einzige Hoffnung ist, dass Haus Stark den Norden zusammenruft, um zu Hilfe zu kommen. Mormont schaut auf zwei Karten und überlegt, wo Manke wohl die Mauer angreifen wird. Es hatte einst 17 besetzte Burgen entlang der Mauer gegeben, aber als die Nachtwache immer kleiner wurde, wurden auch die Burgen nach und nach aufgegeben. Mormont hofft, dass Ser Allisar Thorn frische Rekruten aus Königsmund mitbringen wird. Dann könnten sie einige der Burgen wieder bemannen: Langhügel von Ostwacht an der See aus oder Grauwacht vom Schattenturm aus. Qhorin meint, Grauwacht sei zum größten Teil verfallen und Steintor wäre weit besser intakt, genauso wie Eismark und Grundsee. Beide sind einer Meinung, dass die Mauer täglich zweimal patrouilliert werden muss. Mormont schätzt, dass Manke mit dem ganzen Volk des Norden aufbricht, also auch mit Frauen, Kindern und dem Vieh, und er denkt, dass er beabsichtigt, ein Tor zu erobern. Qhorin hingegen ist der Meinung, dass er eine Bresche in die Mauer schlagen will. Als Mormont fragt, wie er das anstellen will, erklärt Qhorin, dass er es mit Zauberei versuchen werde, was auch der Grund dafür sei, dass er sein Volk an einem so unwirtlichen Ort wie den Frostfängen versammele. Was genau, weiß Qhorin auch nicht, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es so ist Spoiler zeigen Womit er richtig liegt, denn Manke sucht das Horn des Winters‚ siehe: V-Jon IV.. Als Mormont meint, darüber müsse er mehr erfahren, schlägt Qhorin vor, drei Gruppen Kundschafter von fünf Männern in die Frostfänge zu schicken, eine Gruppe den Milchwasser hinauf, eine über den Klagenden Pass und eine über die Treppe der Riesen. Mormont zweifelt kurz, doch dann sieht er ein, dass Qhorins Plan Sinn macht. Er sagt ihm, er solle sich Männer aussuchen. Qhorin dreht sich zu Jon um und sagt, dass er ihn mitnehmen wolle, auch, als Mormont ihn darauf hinweist, dass Jon kein Grenzer ist und außerdem sein Knappe. Er fragt Jon, der sofort sagt, dass er mitgehen will. Als Qhorin und Jon aus dem Zelt treten, sagt der alte Grenzer, dass sie gegen Mittag losziehen werden und Jon seinen Wolf suchen solle. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 15